


untitled

by kaigazing



Series: theres magic in the air (and love in your eyes) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaigazing/pseuds/kaigazing
Summary: During a lunch date with Chanyeol and Aeri, Kyungsoo makes a decision about his future with Jongin





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i said i wouldnt write a hp!au for exo but i think we all know im a huge liar at this point  
> disclaimer: i know jack shit about harry potter. ive read the first four books and barely remember the movies. ive researched as much as i can, so if something is incorrect, just tell me! i promise i wont be mad lol

Kyungsoo can envision his first year, recently sorted Slytherin self scoffing at the sight of him now, completely besotted with a baby that wasn’t his. But who _didn’t_ fall under the charm of Aeri Byun-Park, with her endless laughs and bouncy disposition? The baby has everyone who’s met her (including her long list of uncles) wrapped around her little, pudgy finger. Her fathers, Baekhyun Byun and Chanyeol Park, bend to her every whim. (Kyungsoo can only imagine how spoiled she is, what with being the first daughter of two men from two of the wizarding world’s most ancient and affluent families.)

 

“Here comes the airplane,” Chanyeol coos, moving a spoon of rice pudding toward Aeri’s ready mouth. “That’s my girl!”

 

Aeri grins a grin that reminds Kyungsoo so much of Chanyeol. It’s hard to believe there’s no blood relation between the two. He watches the scene with a small smile, his heart warming at the interaction between father and daughter.

 

When Chanyeol leans down to kiss the crown of her head, all Kyungsoo can think about is his husband in Chanyeol’s place, being just as cheesy and obnoxious with their own child. He’s been having these thoughts more frequently as of late, a development he attributes to being around Chanyeol and Aeri so often. (As it is summer, primary school teachers are on their break, meaning Chanyeol is out of a job for three months.)

 

“I think I’m ready to have kids with Jongin,” Kyungsoo says suddenly.

 

The taller pauses for a moment, visibly registering the words. He puts the spoon down and turns to Kyungsoo with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Kiss goodbye to sex.”

 

“Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

 

“It’s a serious issue! Baek and I haven’t done it seriously in, like, a month or two now. Partly because the Ministry keeps him so busy, but also because this little stinker demands all our attention.”

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “My, she really _does_ take after you.”

 

“Shove it. What’s the longest you went without sex, huh? Jongin’s last year doesn’t count.”

 

Kyungsoo looks away in embarrassment. Even as they age, neither of their libidos seem to be waning. “What we’re going to do is stop discussing our sex lives in front of your infant daughter.”

 

Chanyeol waves him off. “She can’t understand me. Isn’t that right, my precious little cock blocker? Daddy loves you so much even though you won’t let him bone your Papa!”

 

Aeri gives him a gummy smile and a squeal, kicking her chubby baby legs and liquefying Kyungsoo’s heart in the process. How did Baekhyun and Chanyeol win the universe’s favor in order to end up with such an adorable child?

 

Chanyeol smiles back at Aeri amorously. “I can recommend you to the adoption agency we used,” he offers. “It’s a wizarding one, and they vet very seriously. I don’t have the contact information on me right now, but I can have Baek pass it off to Jongin.”

 

“Ah, not yet. I should properly discuss it with him.” Sure, they agreed they wanted children before they got married, but actually going forward with the idea is a completely different beast.

 

“What, like he’s gonna say no?” Chanyeol scoffs.

 

“No. I just don’t want him to be taken by surprise and feel like he doesn’t have any say.”

 

“He won’t,” Chanyeol says as he feeds Aeri another spoonful of pudding. “He’s wanted to have babies with you since he was fifteen.”

 

Kyungsoo looks down at his lap, biting his lip in an attempt to hide the smile trying to break through. Then Aeri lets out a whine once the pudding is finished, reminding him that babies aren’t little dolls that only laugh and sleep.

 

“Do you think we’re ready?”

 

Chanyeol pulls Aeri out of the highchair and places her on his lap, letting her play with his fingers. “I don’t think any one is ever ready to have kids,” he muses, “but you and Jongin have always been most mature and responsible out of all of us. If there’s a couple on the planet that won’t mess up too badly, it’s you two.” Chanyeol’s face splits into his signature shit-eating grin, the serious air dissipating. “You’re so cute, coming to me for advice. Ah, it really takes me back to our days at Hogwarts.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to kick his shin under the table. _That_ would definitely remind him of Hogwarts. But Aeri didn’t deserve to get hurt because her father is an idiot. “Whatever. I blame you and your stupid spouse for inducing my baby fever.”

 

Chanyeol lets out a boisterous laugh. “It’s about time!”

 

Aeri shrieks as if in agreement.

 

* * *

 

When all the muggle café employees leave and the shades are drawn, Kyungsoo says a quick “scourgify” to tidy the place before giving his mother-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Be safe,” she says, as she always does. “And tell that son of mine he’s scheduled for a visit soon. He can’t avoid me forever.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “You know he’d never dream of leaving you.”

 

“That’s what you’re _supposed_ to say.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs again and switches to Korean. “ _Good night, mom._ ”

 

“ _Good night_.”

 

Kyungsoo pictures the living room of his house on Rowan Road before turning in his spot. The suffocation of apparition always leaves him frazzled; he had no idea how Jongin managed to apparate so effortlessly with little complaint of motion sickness. The pressure lifts from his body, leaving him from little pain other than with breathing—a good thing, meaning he didn’t lose a limb in the process.

 

Once his breathing returns to normal, he checks his the time on his phone (a device he had yet to become fully at ease with; Jongin had devoted a lot of time teaching Kyungsoo about muggle technology). 6:20 in the evening, meaning he had forty minutes to get dinner ready for Jongin’s arrival.

 

Kyungsoo found it interesting that he, who grew up without having to move a finger, felt so at ease working in the kitchen. He supposes its because—by the Kims’ and Parks’ doing, no doubt—he associates the room with warmth and family.

 

 _Ah_ , he thinks with a bitter smile, _if Mother could see me now_.

 

He sets to making his specialty, kimchi spaghetti. The meal, as simple as it was, had become so beloved and symbolic to them that Kyungsoo only cooked it for only the brightest occasions. Deciding to finally have children is a considerably bright occasion, right?

 

Sometime later—when the food is in the oven—the sound of fire erupting in the unlit fireplace paired with a flash of green light from the living room notifies Kyungsoo that Jongin is home. He already knows his spouse will be in a mood, considering he chose the method of transportation requiring a simple shout of a location rather than intense concentration.

 

Kyungsoo bites his lips. _Maybe I should save the adoption talk for another day._

 

Jongin emerges from the living room, beige pea coat over his arm and briefcase in his other. His black hair is mussed, his tan skin lackluster, and he switched to his glasses sometime during the workday, meaning he was probably staring at documents for a long period. Kyungsoo’s heart aches for his husband as the man rubs his sinus before pushing over his eyes, moving his glasses to his forehead.

 

“Welcome home,” Kyungsoo says softly.

 

Jongin turns to him, his eyes swollen with exhaustion. However, a small, genuine smile appears on his lips. “I’m home.”

 

(Kyungsoo damns his body for still tingling at the sound of Jongin’s voice even after all these years.)

 

Jongin places his briefcase and coat by the edge of the stairs before walking across the hall to Kyungsoo, who instinctively lifts his head for the kiss Jongin plants on his lips. Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter close even for such a chaste (though a bit prolonged) peck. At this point, he’s convinced Jongin would forever make him feel like a love-struck teenager.

 

An odor hits his nose, breaking him from his thoughts. He pulls away, his nose wrinkled. “Why do you smell...fishy?”

 

Jongin lets out a long, suffering sigh, his exhaustion once again marring his handsome face. “Had a surprise fieldtrip the eastern coast to observe a murtlap colony and record the effects of pollution on said colony. It was like a beach day, except I wasn’t dressed for the part. Then, I had to consolidate the data and write the report.” He ends with a wry smile that pulls at Kyungsoo’s heart and makes him frown. The wizarding world still use quills and parchment, meaning Jongin probably spent a few hours writing a report.

 

Kyungsoo caresses his husband’s face, hoping to him some form of comfort.

 

Jongin closes his eyes and leans into his touch, letting out a hum of approval. “Kimchi spaghetti for dinner? What’s the celebration?”

 

“Perhaps there is none and I’m just a wonderful spouse who wants to spoil his husband after a long day.”

 

Jongin’s lips pull into a smirk, his eyes opening. “So suddenly you’re a powerful Legilimens, huh?”

 

“I do have to keep _some_ cards up my sleeve,” Kyungsoo quips in turn.

 

Both laugh at the absurd direction of the conversation. Jongin leans down for another kiss, and Kyungsoo happily obliges through his giggles before pushing him away.

 

“You really need to shower. Dinner will be ready soon.”

 

“Maybe then you’ll tell me the real reason we’re celebrating.” Jongin doesn’t wait for a response, simply pecking Kyungsoo on the nose before bounding upstairs.

 

Kyungsoo busies himself with hanging Jongin’s coat up by the door and bringing his briefcase to their bedroom. The room is quite small, a third of the size of the bedroom he grew up in. Merlin, their entire townhouse didn’t even equate to the west wing of Blackwood Manor. He stops himself from bringing up the past; his new life has no use for such painful memories.

 

By the time Jongin comes back downstairs in a navy thermal and gray sweatpants, the spaghetti is cooling on the stovetop.

 

“Thanks for hanging my coat and bringing my briefcase to the bedroom, love,” Jongin says before placing a grateful kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. He then moves to serve them both, bringing back two plates of cheesy goodness. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo barely finishes his first bite before Jongin’s curiosity gets the better of him.

 

“So,” he starts, “you gonna tell me what this is about?”

 

Kyungsoo frowns. Sometimes he wishes Jongin was an oblivious idiot rather than the most perceptive person he knows. He did seem to be in a considerably better mood, however.

 

He decides on easing his way to the subject. “I had lunch with Chanyeol and Aeri today.”

 

Jongin’s face immediately lights up. “And how is she doing?”

 

“As bouncy and bright as ever. She’s getting big.”

 

“I wish I could see her as often as you do,” Jongin says wistfully. “She’s the absolute cutest. Uh, not cuter than Rahee, of course. Merlin, she’d kill me if she heard me say that.”

 

Kyungsoo laugh because it’s true. At four years of age, Jongin’s niece is already a little terror. She would no doubt hit her favorite uncle for even _thinking_ someone was cuter than her.

 

“She’ll be off to Hogwarts before we know it.”

 

“She’s not even a year old yet, Soo. Stop trying to age us so quickly.” Jongin pouts. “It wasn’t long ago that we graduated.”

 

“We’re almost at a decade, my love.”

 

“Stop reminding me of the unrelenting passage of time. I can feel my joints locking. I’m growing gray hairs.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles at his childishness.

 

“Anyway, stop avoiding my question.” _Perceptive_.

 

Kyungsoo turns his attention to his food, pushing it around the plate. “Well, while I was with Chanyeol and Aeri, I started... _thinking_ about things. Things about us.”

 

Jongin hums in encouragement.

 

“Things I’ve been thinking about for a while, really. But being with them helped me come to a definitive decision.”

 

Kyungsoo can hear his blood pounding in the sudden silence of the room. He instinctively bites his lips as his voice leaves him. Merlin, why is clamming up like this? It’s a simple statement: I’m ready to have kids. Kyungsoo knows Jongin is as well, but vocalizing the thought is terrifying. There is always the chance that Jongin will say no, he’s not ready, no matter how small that chance is. Is this what Jongin felt when he asked Kyungsoo out all those years ago, back when they knew of their affection for each other but were too scared to say anything?

 

Kyungsoo startles when a hand covers his (which he had curled into a tight fist) on the table. He looks at Jongin, bemused by the bright grin on his face.

 

“Say it,” he says, his voice bursting with barely contained mirth.

 

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “How do you know what I’m going to say is positive?”

 

“It was obvious when you brought up Aeri. Now say it.”

 

“Well, if you already know what I want to say, then why do I have to say anything?” says Kyungsoo with narrowed eyes.

 

“C’mon, Soo,” Jongin whines. “Don’t ruin the moment. _Say it_.”

 

Kyungsoo gulps, wetting his throat before forcing out, “I-I...I’m ready to have kids, if you are.”

 

Somehow Jongin’s grin grows even brighter as he laughs. Kyungsoo lets out a yelp when he’s pulled out of his chair and picked off the ground, Jongin’s strong arms wrapped around his waist. He quickly wraps his legs around his husband’s waist and his arms around his neck as Jongin spins them around happily. Kyungsoo finds himself laughing, too, resting his forehead against the crown of Jongin’s head.

 

Jongin slowly lowers Kyungsoo so his feet can touch the floor, but the two stay tightly bound, giggling and staring into each other eyes.

 

“Why are you crying?” Kyungsoo asks, wiping away the tears falling down Jongin’s cheeks.

 

“I’m just _so happy_ , Soo,” Jongin responds softly. “I’ve wanted to have kids with you since—“

 

“Since you were fifteen?” Kyungsoo finishes, chuckling when Jongin’s cheeks color. “Chanyeol told me that bit.”

 

“Git.”

 

The two laugh again, and Jongin leans down to rest their foreheads against one another.

 

“How do you know I wasn’t going to tell you that I’m in love with Chanyeol and we were planning to elope and take Aeri with us?” Kyungsoo asks, his fingers toying the with baby hairs on the back of Jongin’s neck.

 

Jongin smirks. “You’d be insane to think about leaving _this_ ,” he says with such confidence that reminds Kyungsoo he could have easily been sorted into Gryffindor rather than Hufflepuff.

 

Kyungsoo giggles before leaning in for a kiss that Jongin happily reciprocates. Jongin’s excitement transfers into his lips as he becomes more passionate, his hands gripping harder at Kyungsoo’s hips. Kyungsoo matches the pace, the sudden desire replacing the giddiness from earlier. He rises to the tips of his toes, gasping when Jongin’s hands drop to squeeze his ass. Jongin breaks the kiss, moving across Kyungsoo’s cheek before burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck

 

“ _I love you so much_ ,” he mumbles, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin there.

 

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo says in a small voice between pants as he strokes the back of Jongin’s head.

 

“We’re going to be fathers,” Jongin says mirthfully, his lips grinning against his neck.

 

Kyungsoo smiles. Yes, they were.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collection based on exo hogwarts house moodboards i made. there will be stories about their time in hogwarts and after, and maybe some about their kids if yall are up for it?? feel free to prompt, but no guarantee it'll be fulfilled
> 
> (for all you londoners, i imagine the kims living in new malden :) )


End file.
